Room 109C
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: Nick (9), Tim (10), and Elliott (11) share dorm room 109C at university. Will Elliott be able to handle Nick's seriousness and need for quiet when studying? Will Nick be content to let Tim have Rose, or does he want her for himself? And how does Amy feel about Elliott? Human!AU, will include Rose, River, Amy, and Rory


**Hello! I'm Helen, I'm 17, and I've never been to university. So I figured, why not write a University AU?**

**This is a Human!AU. Nick=Nine, Tim=Ten, Elliott=Eleven. All other characters retain their normal names unless otherwise noted. If you enjoy, please do drop me a review, favorite, add to alerts, whatever! I haven't a clue how long this'll end up being, but I have a bunch of ideas and it could very well be pretty long. This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, though I've written several fanfics for other fandoms. I'll update as often as I can, hopefully weekly if not more often. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Move-In Day**

The campus was filled with students carrying suitcases and boxes. The sun shone through green leaves and made everything hot. Sweat broke out on foreheads across the campus, t-shirts were shed, and all the while voices could be heard, talking loudly and shouting. Everything seemed new and clean; the college was on presentation for the parents coming to drop their children off. As soon as they left and move-in day was over, the upperclassmen would arrive and college would begin for real.

Nick carried a box of records. West Hall loomed above him, bricks and concrete, and he could practically hear the buzz of institutional lighting from outside. He walked up the steps wearily, as though he'd already done it hundreds of times, and pushed the door open with his butt, turning and walking into the hall. An RA stood in the entrance, beaming with a clipboard in hand and walkie talkie on her hip. "Hi, I'm Rachel. Name and room number?"

"Uh, Nick, 109C." She was perky and she annoyed him already.

He wouldn't have thought it possible, but she smiled even wider. "Great! Okay, follow me." She started smartly off up the stairs and Nick followed her. "You're not gonna regret choosing West, it's easily the best residence hall on campus. It's not too loud but it isn't quiet either. There are always people ready to hang out in the lounge, there's a kitchen on every floor, quiet hours from midnight to 8…" She sounded like one of the many college brochures that had assaulted his mailbox for the past three years. "There's your floor's kitchen," she said as they passed a tiny little room that housed a microwave, stove, and fridge but nothing more. He glanced at it but they'd passed before he could get a proper look. "Here's the bathroom." She tapped a door as they passed. "And…109C! A triple, that'll be fun." She knocked quickly before opening the door for him, since his hands were occupied with the box. "Alright, looks like your roommates aren't here yet. Don't worry, they'll be along soon." She consulted her clipboard. "Timothy and Elliott. Haven't checked in yet. Guess you have first pick of your bed!"

Nick nodded. "Thanks," he said, setting the box down on the floor. God, would she ever stop talking?

"Alright, if you need any help I'll be around. I'm the RA for floor B. C and A are the guys' floors, girls are on B. I'm in 101B so just give me a knock! Your RA is Jeff, 101C, just so you know." She grinned and then bounded off down the hallway. He rolled his eyes at the empty room before him.

* * *

Tim held his crumpled map of the campus up, squinting in the sunlight, trying to get a good view of it. He had absolutely no clue where he was. He knew he was…somewhere…

"Hey, I'm Matt, maybe I can help?"

Tim whirled about. A guy in a neon shirt that said MOVE-IN DAY across the chest was standing before him. "You lost?" Matt asked.

Tim shrugged. "A little, yeah. Well, no, not really. Well, yes." Smooth, just playing it smooth from day one…

"What dorm?" Matt asked, laughing a little.

"West Hall." Tim pointed in the direction he thought it was.

"Nope." Matt jerked his thumb behind his shoulder. "Back there. West end of campus."

"Oh, right, sorry, forgot my compass in the car," Tim said sarcastically. He grabbed up his large suitcase from where he'd set it in the grass and started off in the direction Matt had pointed. Matt took a double step to get ahead of Tim to lead him.

"Right over here, past the library," Matt said. "Pretty good location." They passed a few other residence halls and what Tim assumed was the library, and eventually ended up at a building marked WEST HALL by a big green sign taped on the front doors. "What room?" Matt asked.

"109C. I'm assuming it's on the third floor, should be able to get there myself, though I still don't have my compass so I may get lost." Tim took the stairs two at a time and entered through the doors, leaving Matt behind standing on the bottom step, staring after him and wondering if he'd been insulted. A moment later Tim's head popped back around the door. "I'm Tim, by the way! Nice to meet you." He gave a grin and disappeared into the building again.

* * *

Elliott walked right up to a senior standing by a tree, leaning up against the trunk. He had a t-shirt that read MOVE-IN DAY so Elliott assumed he'd be happy to help. This would be good because Elliott had absolutely no idea where he was. "Hey, I'm Elliott, would you by any chance know where West Hall is?"

The senior raised an eyebrow. "That way." He pointed lazily in a vague direction, dropping his arm immediately back to his side.

"Um." Elliott stared for a moment. "Alright, er, thank you…" He made a face as he walked away in the general direction which had been pointed to. He soon found himself lost again. He was, however, near the library, which he wanted to check out, so he marched up the steps, backpack still on his back, abandoning his mission of getting to his dorm and moving in all of his stuff, in favor of the promise of books. Inside, it was nearly empty. A bored-looking girl sat at the front desk and didn't even look up when he walked in.

"Hello," he said, a little too loud, as he arrived at the desk.

"Hey," the girl responded, a little surprised. Obviously she hadn't expected anyone to come into the library on move-in day.

"What are the hours of the library?"

"Uh, opens at 7 and closes at midnight, except during finals weeks when it's open until 2am." She yawned.

"The air conditioning in here is nice. Do you know if the dorms are air conditioned?" Elliott asked, leaning against the desk as he looked around at all the shelves and computer stations. There were so many shelves, and an entire section with a sign on top of the shelves that declared it to be SCIENCE REFERENCE. He knew where he would be spending most of his time in the library…

"Some have AC, some don't," the girl answered, looking down at the book which was open on the desk in an obvious hint to him that he should leave.

"One last question, then I'll let you get back to, uh, reading. Do you know where West Hall is?"

"Yeah, it's right across the sidewalk from here." She pointed, not raising her eyes from the book. "Just go outside, turn to the right, and look up."

Elliott took his leave, thanking her politely for her help even though he didn't feel she'd done an appropriate job of being a welcoming receptionist, and walked outside, turned right, and sure enough…

* * *

Nick was putting his sheets on the single bed when Tim walked in carrying his suitcase. The second he saw Nick, he smiled at his new roommate, but then he realized that the other boy was putting his sheets on the only single bed, and the other two beds were a bunkbed. He made a dive for the bottom bunk, throwing his suitcase on it without even saying hello, lest his other roommate come in and be quick to make a claim for the bottom bed.

With his suitcase safely on the bottom bunk, Tim straightened up and held out a hand to his new roommate, who was staring at him.

"Afraid of heights?" he quipped as he took Tim's hand.

"No, tiny bladder, 1am pee break, and I roll." Tim shook the other boy's hand. "So are you Nicholas or Elliott?"

"Nick. Nicholas was eradicated when I was three."

Tim nodded. "Cool. So was Timothy. I'm just Tim."

"Good to meet you, mate. Need help moving in at all?"

"I've only got a few other things in my car."

"Parents here?"

"Nah, yours?"

"Nope."

"I'll be fine, but thanks. Don't let Elliott steal my bed, alright? I've got dibs and I'm willing to fight." Tim backed out of the room and disappeared off down the hall.

Only a moment later, another boy walked through the door. He saw Nick, who had turned around upon his entrance, and grinned. "Hello!" He bounded across the room and held out his hand for a handshake. "I'm Elliott. Ooh, top bunk! It's like being seven again!" He tossed his backpack up onto the top bunk.

"I'm Nick. Tim was here only a moment ago, he wanted the bottom bunk, we hoped you wouldn't mind…" Nick said. "Well, actually, I hoped and he pronounced war on whoever denied him the bottom."

Elliott laughed. "It's alright, I'm fine with the top. It's college, anyway." He shrugged easily as Tim walked back into the room carrying a large box of books.

"Oh, hello," Tim said. "Hope it's alright I claimed bottom bunk?"

Elliott waved a hand. "Not a problem."

"Good." Tim dropped the box on the floor and the three stared at each other for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Well," Elliott said finally. "I've got a few more things in my car…"

"I can help," Tim and Nick said in unison, and the three boys left the room together.


End file.
